<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>at least a c+ by peachtones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833056">at least a c+</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtones/pseuds/peachtones'>peachtones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Boys In Love, M/M, mark lee best boyfriend, some smooches are had, that's it that's the fic, they go on a date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtones/pseuds/peachtones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mark and yukhei go on a date in animal crossing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>at least a c+</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was supposed to be one of my "write a fic that's less than 1k" challenges....but obviously it did not make that cut.........anyways enjoy !!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Animal Crossing date! Animal Crossing date! Animal Crossing date!” Yukhei chanted as he unplugged his Switch from its charger on top of his desk, turning it on as he skipped over to the bed, where Mark was already booting up the game. </p><p>Mark watched him crawl onto the bed and shimmy over to where he was leaning back against the headboard, one of Yukhei's pillows tucked behind his back. Yukhei kicked his feet under the comforter rather than lift it up with his hands, too preoccupied with starting up his game, and then proceeded to wiggled around until the comforter came halfway up thighs. Finally satisfied, he leaned back against the headboard, mirroring Mark.</p><p>“You know, we could go on a real date,” Mark said, leaned his head against Yukhei’s bicep, watching as Mac popped up on his loading screen, walking across the Resident Services plaza with a little picnic basket in hand. </p><p>Yukhei glanced down at him. “We could,” he hummed. “But who says this isn’t a real date? I’m taking you out to the museum, we’re gonna go on a picnic, and I even got you a gift." He sniffed. "Sounds like a real date to me."</p><p>“I guess,” he said good-naturedly, before witnessing Yukhei’s character step outside of his house in full hotdog suit regalia. Mark looked up at him. "Please tell me you’re not wearing that on our date.”</p><p>“Goldie gave me the hat, and I already had the suit. What was I supposed to do, not wear it?” he immediately defended, his tone taking on a whining edge. "That would be a crime, Mark. <em> A crime</em>.” Nonetheless, he angled his Switch away from Mark and went back into his house to change his outfit. “Don’t look.”</p><p>“I’m not.” Mark sat back up, going back into his own house to grab something from storage: a surprise gift for Yukhei. He changed his own outfit too, for good measure, out of the appropriately green outfit he’d put together with what he had in his closet to match the watermelon hat Taeyong had sent to him and into something more date-worthy. After he’d settled on such an outfit (a simple combination of basketball shorts and a hoodie matching in color, paired with sandals and glasses, a.k.a. the closest approximation to what he was actually wearing at the moment), he asked, “is your gate open?”</p><p>“Will be in just a second.” Mark made a noise of acknowledgment, and leaned his head back against Yukhei’s bicep. “Open now.”</p><p>“‘Kay, on my way.” He ran the length from his house to his airport, and went through the time-consuming task of talking to Orville, mashing the B button impatiently between each multiple choice option until the dodo announced there was a flight for<em> BellaBella,</em> and if he wanted to fly there. He confirmed that that was indeed where he wanted to go, and then dropped his Switch into lap as the DAL animation played on the screen.</p><p>When Yukhei watched Mark’s character walk out from the terminal, he said, “well, now I feel overdressed.”</p><p>Mark snorted -- from the fly over of Yukhei's island, he'd been able to see that Yukhei's character had a pair of the pink-rimmed anime eye glasses and a red rose in his mouth, but it wasn't until he'd emerged from the airport that he noticed Yukhei was wearing the pink Suit of Lights. “Maybe just a little," Mark admitted.</p><p>“Well, I can’t change now.”</p><p>"I know for a fact that you have a wand in your inventory."</p><p>"<em>Shhh</em>," he shushed, dropping a red wildflower from his inventory onto the ground. "I got you a flower."</p><p>"Oh my god," Mark groaned, but picked up the flower anyway. He opened his inventory, selecting the <em> wear </em> option.</p><p>Yukhei's character clapped. “You look so cute with that flower."</p><p>"Shut up," Mark grumbled affectionately, elbowing Yukhei gently in the ribs. “Take me on my date.”</p><p>“Yessir! Allow me to escort you to the museum!” And then he took off running, leaving Mark standing there for a moment before he got out his net and chased after Yukhei, swatting him with it as soon as he caught up to his boyfriend. Yukhei rested his head against Mark’s, “okay, I deserved that. Anyways, tour time! I finally caught a mahi-mahi, I literally almost cried when I did.”</p><p>The two of them explored <em> BellaBella </em>'s museum, Mark leaving Yukhei in the dust to see all the fish he'd caught that Mark hadn't yet, only stopping so Yukhei could take pictures of them with their faces peeking out of the portholes. They met up again at the exit, going together into the fossil exhibit, pointing out and making a mental note of which fossils Yukhei still needed to complete his dinosaurs. </p><p>By the time they'd made it into the insectarium Yukhei had lifted his head from Mark’s, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye as he said, “what if we kissed…in the butterfly house…haha, just kidding…unless?”</p><p>Mark glanced up at him before he smacked Yukhei in the chest for his dumb remark -- but he was smiling nonetheless, so Yukhei tilted his head to capture Mark’s lips in a chaste kiss, both of them grinning into it.</p><p>“That wasn’t even in the butterfly house,” Mark mumbled against Yukhei’s lips.</p><p>“Whatever,” he mumbled back, “close enough.”</p><p>Eventually they did make it to the butterfly house, kissing some more while actually in the butterfly house, and then finished their tour of <em> BellaBella's </em> museum with the art gallery, Mark reading the descriptions for all the genuine paintings, sculptures, and artifacts that Yukhei had procured from Redd.</p><p>With their museum exploration complete, they went on a tour of Yukhei’s island, Yukhei pointing out renovations and location changes, which included the relocation of the tiny marketplace he’d created from near his fruit orchard to right above the cliff he’d placed the shops on (which was also new). Together they strolled through the marketplace, stopping at every stall to observe the wares they were “for sale” until they reached a staircase that led up to the third tier of the island that seemingly went to nowhere. Mark gave Yukhei a curious look, but went up the staircase anyway, only to be greeted by a space that overlooked the beach, just barely big enough to fit a single tree, a picnic basket, and two cushions placed over a gingham pattern on the ground to make it look like a picnic blanket. It was a proper picnic set up, complete with a radio tucked into the corner that was playing the ever-popular musical stylings of K.K. Slider, a song that Mark couldn’t place. Yukhei took a seat on one of the cushions, and Mark followed suit.</p><p>Mark looked up at his boyfriend. He'd terraformed a small cliff, built a bridge, and decorated just for their date. "You really went all out, huh?"</p><p>Yukhei nodded. "Let's watch the sunset!"</p><p>The two of them sat there for a few minutes, watching the pink slowly fade into blue before they decided they’d had enough of that,wanting to go fishing and catch bugs and interact with <em>BellaBella</em>’s villagers instead of staring at the same space of pixels and watch it minutely change from rosy pink to dark blue.</p><p>Mark was mid-conversation with Drift when there was a soft twinkling noise in the background, indicating that a shooting star was passing by. And then another, and another. Mark quickly ended his conversation with Drift, and switched his point of view to be able to see the sky behind him just in time to catch another one passing by.</p><p>"Oh,” Yukhei said, leaning over to look at Mark’s screen, “I forgot Isabelle said there was going to be a meteor shower tonight!"</p><p>And then he was running off to the museum, making wishes along the way. Just above it Yukhei had built a stargazing platform, a tiny third tier that wrapped around the back of the building, complete with telescopes and furniture made from DIYs that he’d gotten from Celeste. Mark followed after him, taking a seat next to Yukhei on the bench in the middle of the space and watching the sky with him.</p><p>"I wish we could hold hands in Animal Crossing, this'd be a really cute picture," Yukhei sighed. (There was the telltale sound of Yukhei taking a picture anyway.) </p><p>When the meteor shower finished, Yukhei mused, "what else is left? We went on the picnic, went to the museum-- <em> oh, yeah! </em> Your present, I almost forgot." </p><p>Yukhei hopped off the bench and opened his inventory, dropping a present wrapped in green wrapping paper. Mark picked it up and opened it, gifted with a Suit of Lights, like the one Yukhei was wearing. Mark decided to put it on, selecting the wear option  -- the suit was green, whereas Yukhei’s was pink. </p><p>Yukhei was grinning, “it matches your watermelon hat!"</p><p>"Thank you, I love it." He changed back into his original set of clothes. “Hey, I got something for you, too.” Mark dropped the present, biting his lip as his gaze flickered to Yukhei's face, waiting for him to pick it up.</p><p>As soon as he unwrapped the present Yukhei’s jaw dropped and he turned his head so fast to look at Mark that he feared that Yukhei might've given himself whiplash. “<em>You did not</em>.”</p><p>Mark nodded, letting his lip fall from his teeth. He’d gone through many, <em> many </em>trades to get enough rusted parts to finally be able to make the Robot Hero, already having the rocket recipe by pure dumb luck.</p><p>“Mark Lee, you are absolutely <em> fucking </em>insane." In a matter of seconds, Yukhei had gently tossed his Switch off to the side and twisted at the waist, hands cradling Mark's face. "I love you," he said, and then he was pulling Mark into a kiss.</p><p>Mark’s Switch was almost knocked out of his hands with the force of Yukhei crashing into him, and Mark grabbed onto Yukhei’s arm to steady himself and kiss him back. He was able to extract his Switch from between them and set it on the bed, wrapping his arms around Yukhei’s neck.</p><p>When Yukhei pulled back, Mark was smiling and breathed out, "I love you, too."</p><p>“I can’t believe you,” Yukhei whispered, nose still touching Mark’s.</p><p>“Surprise?” he tried.</p><p>“You’re insane,” he repeated, pulling Mark in for another kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>+ <a href="https://twitter.com/peachfreezy">twitter</a><br/>+ <a href="https://curiouscat.me/peachtones">curiouscat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>